


they've got no idea about me and you

by sageleavess



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Halloween Costumes, Ice Skating, Marriage Proposal, Post-Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Sickeningly Sweet, Soulmate Shared Pain AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageleavess/pseuds/sageleavess
Summary: A collection of Newt/Tina moments. Some are fluffy. Some are angsty. Some are Alternate Universe.1) Newt and Tina Meet In Paris - Crimes of Grindelwald speculation fic (written before CoG came out)2) Newt and Tina first kiss fic (takes place after fbawtft)3) Shared Pain Soulmate AU4) New and Tina dancing at Jacob & Queenie's wedding5) Crimes of Grindelwald trailer speculation fic (written before CoG came out)6) Name Appears on Wrist Soulmate AU7) Crimes of Grindelwald Paris Cafe scene breakdown - Newt's POV8) Modern Halloween Party AU9) Paris Proposal fic10) Tina Bakes a Cake - Fluff and Angst ensues11) Newt and Tina watch the sunset12) Newt and Tina ice skating in New York (post fbawtft)These fics do not take place in the same universe.





	1. you and me and never us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina meet again in Paris. Written before Crimes of Grindelwald came out so it doesn't follow canon.

     “Mr. Scamander.” Tina’s words come out as a whisper. All of the feelings she had been pushing away start to bubble to the surface and her eyes begin to water. She can’t help it. She feels too much for Newt Scamander to just hold it all in. She looks away to wipe the tears away with her sleeve, praying Newt doesn’t notice.

     He does notice. There’s a sharp shock in his heart as he realizes the pain he’s caused her over the past few months. He hadn’t meant to hurt her of course, everything just became so complicated. Grindelwald escaped MACUSA custody and all of a sudden trying to keep in contact with one another was a difficult task. Newt awkwardly shuffles from his left to his right foot and scratches the back of his neck, “Hello Tina.”

     Newt finally looks at her, _really looks at her_. She’s changed since the last time he saw her. Her hair is different, a bit shorter now. It’s the same color as it was in New York but somehow it seems so much darker, contrasting even more against her pale skin. Everything about her seems a little bit harsher these days.

     There’s so much they both want to say, so much they _need_ to say. But there’s a war going on; There’s no time for heavy conversations about the status of their relationship.

     Tina breaks the silence first, “What brings you to Paris Newt?”

     “Theseus asked for my help,” he rubs the back of his neck hoping to release some of the tension there, “He said I could be of assistance since I helped with the capture of Grindelwald the last time.” Both of their voices are hushed, as if they are hiding from somebody; hiding from themselves.

     For the first time since he walked in a small smile spreads across Tina’s lips, “I’m glad he’s starting to see how important you actually are.”

     A warmth crawls through Newt’s body, she’s always been able to recognize the good in Newt, even when he couldn’t.

     He starts to blink, a nervous habit of his. “I can’t take all of the credit, you had a big hand in his capture too Tina.” Newt’s eyes catch Tina’s and it’s like they’re back on the docks at the edge of New York City. There’s so much emotion; too much. Tina looks away, it breaks her heart to think about what things were like back then.

     A deafening silence settles between them. Neither of them quite sure what to say. It had been so much easier in New York all those months ago. But now, it’s like the whole world is engulfed in darkness. Wizard-kind was in a state of panic. With Grindelwald on the loose, nobody felt safe.

     And then Tina remember’s why she’s here in Paris, why she’s even in this empty conference room. “I’m sorry to cut this short, but I have to get going. I’m meeting with some other aurors soon.” Tina bit her lip, wishing she could stay and talk to him more.

     “Oh, of course,” Newt moves to the side to make room for Tina, “So sorry to have held you up.” She walks away but stops a couple of feet before the door. “Newt?” She turns around, clutching her hands in front of her. Newt’s eyes widen in concern. Tina walks back towards him and gently rests her hand on his cheek, “Please try to stay safe out there.” Their eyes meet again, and it’s like they can feel their walls starting to crumble. This is the Tina that Newt remembers. “I’ll try my best.” 

     Tina’s heart warms and she feels another set of tears coming. She turns around before Newt can see and heads out the door. Back to reality; back to the chaos.


	2. us against the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I imagine Newt and Tina's first kiss.

     “Are these my letters?” Tina smiles as she traces the familiar handwriting; her handwriting. There, spread out amongst the field notes and intricate drawings of beasts were the letters she had so carefully crafted specifically for Newt. It was nice to know that they were getting the appreciation they deserved.  

     Newt’s eyes go wide. He sets the tea down that he was drinking and runs his fingers through his hair.

     Tina’s cheeks are tinted with a soft blush and her fingers begin playing with the pocket of her navy skirt.

     The wooden floorboards give a slight creak as Newt tiptoes over to his desk. He begins shuffling around the scattered papers taking up residence there, trying to organize them into a neat pile.

     “They’re um,” he swallows again, “They’re very important to me, Tina.” He turns to her as he says this. She bites her lip to hold back the excited giggle she feels bubbling inside her. He thought she looked beautiful.

     She looks up from the letters to meet his eyes. “Really?” A sly grin spreads across her lips. She had always wondered if he had enjoyed keeping in touch as much as she had. It was a relief to know he had.

     He closed his eyes, trying to muster up some courage as he began to speak, “ _You’re_ very important to me.” He looks back up at Tina, unsure of how she’ll respond.

     Tina’s heart feels like it’s floating when he says this. “You’re very important to me too, Newt.” Their fingers interlace as she says this.

     The intimacy of the moment is not lost on them. Newt’s white undershirt is half untucked and his hair slightly disheveled. His freckles more prominent because of the slight blush on his cheeks. Tina had shed her long coat and shoes soon after she had walked down the latter into his case.

     They were comfortable around each other. That much was obvious.

     The touch of his hand in hers gave Tina the tiniest bit of courage. Just enough for her to place her hand between his shoulder and neck, her thumb lightly rubbing under his ear.

     Newt let go of her hand and tentatively set it on her waist. This was new territory for them, but it was not unwanted.

     Their noses brushed as they moved closer. Tina’s eyes closed.

     Newt’s voice was barely a whisper, “May I kiss you, Tina?”

     Tina barely breathed out a yes before his lips were on hers. It was gentle at first, but soon their underlying passion bubbled to the surface.Newt’s arms moved tighter around her waist, trying to feel all of her, while Tina’s fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck.They felt weightless. The whole world could have disappeared around them and it wouldn’t even matter. Nothing outside of his case mattered.

     There in each other’s arms, it was just them against the world.


	3. burning desire (soulmate au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where when one person gets hurt the other feels their pain. I just feel like this AU would be so interesting for Newt and Tina because let's be real how many scrapes, scratches, and bruises do you think Newt gets on the daily working with his creatures? 
> 
> This takes place a couple years before the events of the movie.

     Tina sat against the edge of the porcelain tub, examining her wounded arm. Beginning from the inside of her wrist and wrapping around the back of her hand to the inner palm was a dark red burn. It swirled around her hand the same way a snake would. She let out an exhale, “What did you do this time soul?”

     Opening the medicine cabinet, she searched through the potions, ointments, and ailments; both wizard and no-maj kind alike. Amongst them she found a jar of burn ointment she could use. She unscrewed the cap and set to work applying it to her wrist.

     “So what do we want for dinner Teenie?” Queenie came striding down the hallway towards the bathroom, “Cause’ I was thinkin’ fried potatoes and —“ she came to a hault at the door, “Teenie…what happened to your hand?”

     Tina rolled her eyes, “It was my soulmate. Again.” She was exhausted, not just from her work as an auror, but from the constant scrapes and bruises she wore on her body.

     “That’s the third time this week. What’s this fella up to anyway?” Queenie’s face contorted into a confused expression.

     “Who knows. With my luck I’ll probably never even meet him.” Tina wrapped some bandages around her wrist.

     “You don’t know that Teenie.” Queenie’s eyes sparkled. She was always so full of hope when she talked about soulmates, “The world works in mysterious ways.”

     Tina gave a small chuckle, “Whatever you say Queenie.”

     “I’m serious. What if this guy’s just around the corner. You’re always investigating interesting cases and meeting new people Tina. Maybe he’s closer than you think.”

     It was nice to indulge in those thoughts every once in a while. But Tina had too much on her plate right now to worry about the possible love of her life. She’d leave the daydreaming to Queenie.

     “Come on let’s go finish dinner.” Tina linked arms with her sister and headed to the kitchen where they continued prepping their meal.

     It wasn’t until later that night, while Tina was laying in bed, that she thought about her soulmate again. She unwrapped her wrist to look at the burn, which was now fading into a rosey pink against her pale skin. Not for the first time, she wondered what her soulmate was up to.

. . .

     Thousands of miles across the Atlantic Ocean, deep in an Indonesian rainforest, Newt Scamander stood in his shed,gingerly unwrapping the makeshift tourniquet he had made earlier that day. Applying a burn paste, he winced at the sting it caused him. His bowtruckle, Pickett, stood on his shoulder, a small whimper escaping his mouth as he watched Newt mend his wrist. “Don’t worry about me Pickett. It was just a small run in with some Occamy Egg Hunters. I’ll be fine.”

     Newt wrapped his wrist and went to work feeding the creatures in his case.


	4. champagne and gigglewater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina slow dancing because it's the only thing I want out of life right now.

     “They’re so happy.” Tina stared longingly at her sister. Across the ballroom, Queenie and Jacob swayed in each other’s arms as the big band played. Joy radiated off of them like the glow from a fire. It was infectious.

     Newt and Tina sat at the hotel bar, drinking champagne and giggle water, and reminiscing about the newlyweds.

     “When we were little Queenie used to dress up in our mother’s gowns and imagine what her wedding day would be like.” Tina fiddled with the stem of her glass, “I doubt this is what she had planned, but she’s happy. That’s all that really matters.”

     Newt smiled at her charming anecdote, “I couldn’t imagine it any other way.”

     When Queenie had come to her with their plan to elope, Tina was apprehensive. With the state of the wizarding world right now, and MACUSA’s laws against marrying a no-maj, it seemed like a terrible idea. But then Tina remembered how truly perfect Jacob was for her. She had never seen her sister so happy as when she was with that goofy no-maj baker. So that’s how they ended up at Le Phénix Rouge, a wizard hotel on the banks of the Seine.

     Tina took another sip of her champagne. In no way was she drunk, but there was a slight iridescence to the hotel ballroom that wasn’t there a few moments ago. She enjoyed this feeling. Sitting here talking to Newt, while her sister danced with her new husband. It was like a dream.

     Newt’s voice broke her out of her thoughts. “Tina, there’s something I’ve been wishing to ask you.”

     The short, black curls of Tina’s hair bounced as she turned to Newt. Raising her eyes in concern, he continued.

     “Ms. Goldstein, may I have the pleasure of dancing with you?” Newt grinned, and stepped off of the stool he was sitting at. He extended his hand toward Tina. A blush blossomed onto her cheeks, almost matching the rouge on her lips. She gently rested her hand atop his.

     She couldn’t contain the smile on her lips, “You may.”

     Newt guided them away from the bar and to the middle of the ballroom. The chandelier floating above them made the glittering fabric on Tina’s dark blue dress sparkle like a million stars in the night sky. She was radiant.

     Newt rested his left hand on her waist, careful not to set it too low or too high. In turn, Tina’s hand settled on his shoulder. Their right hands intertwined at their sides. At first their bodies were awkward and tense. The jazzy tunes coming from the band helped them loosen up though. Tina slid her arm a little further up his shoulder, and Newt pulled her the tiniest bit closer to him. He could smell the flowery perfume she wore.

     They swayed back and forth, letting the world melt away as they danced.

     “You’re good at this.” Tina mused.

     Newt chuckled softly, “My mother insisted I take ballroom dance lessons as a child. She said it would come in handy later in life.”

     “And here we are. Looks like she was right after all.” Tina smiled. She felt so much love for this man.

     Newt felt comfortable around her. She was the one person he wanted to spend time with more than he wanted to with his beasts. As if on cue, a small bowtruckle peeked out from the collar of Newt’s grey jacket. Tina giggled, “Well hello Pickett.” He crawled from Newt’s collar up onto Tina’s arm. She was delighted to see him again. Pickett was easily one of her favorites out of all Newt’s creatures.

     “Always looking for attention, that one.” Newt let go of Tina’s hand and held out his fingers to Pickett, for him to step on, “Come on. It’s far past your bedtime.” With that Pickett gave the tiniest of yawns, and Tina chuckled at the bowtruckle. Newt deposited Pickett into his upper jacket pocket, where he soon fell asleep.

     “So sorry about that.”

     There was a sparkle in Tina’s eye, “I love seeing your creatures Newt, you don’t have to apologize.”

     A blush crept up his cheeks, “Well they’re very fond of you too.”

     Tina could feel her eyes getting watery, “Really?”

     “Of course.”

     Over the course of the past couple songs they had gotten so much closer. They were almost flush against each other now. Their faces mere inches from each other. “Tina?” His voice came out a bit breathier than it had earlier. Tina’s heart leapt at this. She bit her lip.

     “Yes, Newt?”

     He looked down at her shoulder, he always avoided eye contact when he was nervous.

     “I was wondering, if you might possibly want to go to dinner. Tomorrow night. With me?” He looked up at her as he finished, his eyes meeting hers.

     Her stomach felt like it was weightless, it was so full of butterflies. She was brimming with happiness and she could barely contain the smile on her face.

     “I’d like that.”


	5. shadows stretched like rubber bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the scene we (barely) saw in the trailer with Newt crawling out of the case and Tina sitting and reading what I can only hope is his manuscript.
> 
>  
> 
> I assumed in the trailer that they were at Nicolas Flamel's house so that's where this chapter takes place. I also assumed this would be at the end of the movie after they've fought Grindelwald together.
> 
> This chapter title comes from "Where Snowbirds Have Flown" by A Silent Film. If you haven't watched the fanvid that xtrippingfairydustx posted on Tumblr then you MUST watch it immediately. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YfdGP-yMU4 )

     “You really did a wonderful job, Newt.” Tina set the book down, careful to not bend any of the fragile pages.

     Newt stepped out of the case and latched it shut behind him. He looked at her, sitting in the chair next to the window. “Thank you. Tina.”

     The way he said her name made Tina’s heart jump. She still felt as much love for this man as the day he left New York City.

     Newt cleared his throat and took a step closer to her, “I’m sorry I couldn’t get it to you sooner.” He ran his hands through his hair, a nervous tell. “MACUSA didn’t take too kindly to me coming back a second time.” A nervous smile spread across Newt’s face.

     The chair gave out a small creak as Tina stood up. “No, Newt. It’s okay. Really.” She tapped her fingers nervously on the table next to her.

     “I should have written you; after I sent the letter telling you what happened. But I just assumed you wouldn’t want to hear from me.”

     Tina stepped towards him, “You couldn’t have known it would get lost. That’s not your fault.”

     “I just wish things could have been easier.”

     There was a heaviness that fell over them. They weren’t just talking about the letter now.

     Tina cleared her throat. “Newt?”

     His voice came out in a hoarse whisper. They were only about a foot apart now. “Yes Tina?”

     “When did you start carrying that picture of me? In your case I mean?” It came out a bit shakier than she intended.

     Newt took a breath to calm his nerves. “A couple of weeks after I left New York, I suppose.”

     “But why that picture?”

     There was a pause as Newt tried to formulate what he was going to say. Tina wrung her hands in front of her. Her heart was beating fast.

     “Because I thought you looked beautiful.” Newt looked directly into her eyes “I think you’re beautiful, Tina.”

     Unshed tears glistened and threatened to spill as she took in what he said.

     Newt ran his hand over her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear, just as he had so long ago on the docks. A burst of bravery swept through Newt, and he tilted his head down to capture her lips.

     Their eyes fluttered closed. The only things Tina could focus on was the race of her heart and how soft his lips felt.

     They fit together so perfectly. It was soft and slow, but filled with passion. Everything that happened between them over the past couple of years had built up to this.

     Tina rested her hands on his coat collar in an effort to ground herself. It had all felt like a dream. But it wasn’t a dream. It was reality.

     They were together. They were in Paris. And they were perfect.

 


	6. I can feel the flames on my skin (soulmate au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's name appears on Tina's wrist the night of her 18th birthday. (Soulmate AU)
> 
>  
> 
> Extremely short chapter but I definitely have more ideas for this AU rattling around in my brain so (hopefully) more to come!

     The midnight of Tina Goldstein’s eighteenth birthday, she was awoken by a burning sensation coming from her left wrist. It bubbled under her skin and singed her bones; as if someone was branding her from the inside-out. She bit her pillow in an attempt to stifle her screams. Hot tears spilled over her cheeks and stained the sheets.

     After a couple agonizing moments the pain subsided, and left a string of thin, inky, black letters in it’s place. Tina wiped the tears from her face and took a few calming breaths. She covered the name with her right hand and held it to her heart. Fear kept her from peeking at it.

     Moonlight shined through her window and illuminated her dorm room. The twin bed next to hers was still and untouched. Her dorm mate, Carol, had offered to sleep in another girl’s room that night, and Tina was beyond grateful.

     Her heart beat like a drum against her chest. Tina breathed in deeply, mentally preparing herself for the worst. She flipped her wrist over. Bathed in moonlight and slightly raised from her skin, sat the name of her soulmate. 

_Newton Scamander_


	7. maybe in a different world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Newt was thinking during the cafe scene in CoG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I paraphrased what him and Jacob said because I don't exactly remember what they said in the movie and since it's still in theaters I can't exactly just go look that up real quick haha

     He knew that Jacob was talking to him. He could hear his voice. But he was too focused on the young couple sitting at the table across from him to actually comprehend the words that Jacob was saying.

     In that moment, sitting at that tiny table outside of a Parisian cafe, Newt felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness. His heart longed for Tina; it called to her. But he had no idea where they stood anymore. He had no idea whether they would be able to move on. After everything that’s happened between them, all the misunderstandings; it was a mystery to him.

     “—I was lucky to be with someone like her. I just love her so much, ya know? Newt?”

     Snapping out of his daydream Newt looked to Jacob with foggy eyes, “Sorry, what?”

     “Oh uh. I was just asking if you really think that feather will find the guy we’re looking for?” Jacob cleared his throat. The air between the two men felt awkward, as it had been obvious they were both daydreaming about their respective loves.

     “If he’s here the feather will let us know.”

     It was then that a heavy tapping sound came from the feather under the glass bowl. The man they had been looking for was close by.

     Newt took one more look at the couple, who were now exchanging light kisses. There was a pull on Newt’s heart. Maybe one day that could be him and Tina. Maybe in a different world. Maybe at a different time.


	8. creatures of the night (modern au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Newtina modern Halloween party AU. Based off of this prompt: "we met at a costume party and you dressed up as something that goes along with my costume and now people think we came here together."
> 
>  
> 
> Special thank you to Sunny (SunMagic264) for being my amazing beta!

     The sounds of muffled pop music could be heard as Queenie rang the doorbell to Jacob’s house. 

     “I can’t believe I let you drag me here.” Tina looked around at the multitude of cheap Halloween decorations hanging off of the porch, flinching slightly when a plastic skeleton hand landed on her shoulder. Rolling her eyes, she brushed it off.

     “Come on Teenie. It’ll be fun.” Queenie stood next to her, hair perfectly curled and flapper dress glittering in the lights. “Jacob’s friends aren’t that bad. I promise.” 

     Just then the front door swung open to reveal Jacob. He was wearing a black pinstripe suit and his hair was slicked back. It was evident to Tina now that they were going for a  _ Great Gatsby _ couple costume. 

     “Finally! My two favorite Goldsteins are here. Now the party can start!” Jacob laughed. Queenie pecked him on the cheek and his arm instinctively went around her waist.

      Tina hung her coat up on a hook and brushed her hands against the skirt of the dress she wore. Queenie had thrown together the costume at the last minute; a navy dress, a badge, and a police hat.

     “Oh, you’re a cop. I like it.” Jacob complimented, “Do you guys want a drink?”

     “Yes please,” Queenie said, relief in her voice. 

     “We have some stuff in the kitchen,” Jacob said, hand sliding into Queenie’s. He ushered them through the hallway, Queenie giggling as she whispered something in his ear. Tina followed their love drunk laughter to the alcohol, dodging a vampire and a wizard making out against a wall as she walked. 

     Every inch of the house was decorated with fake spider webs and glowing orange lights. The three of them made their way into the kitchen.

     Amongst the fuzzy black spiders sat a black cauldron full of blood, red punch Tina knew probably had at least four different types of liquor in it.

     Jacob began pouring some of it into plastic cups. “Ya gotta try the punch.” He handed the glasses to the girls and Tina tentatively took a sip. It wasn’t as bad as she had expected. 

     Tina’s attention shifted as a guy wearing a black and white striped shirt came walking into the kitchen. He had black leather gloves on and was carrying a white bag around with him. The thing that really caught Tina’s eye though was his hair. It was a brassy, orange color and his unkempt curls flopped across his forehead.

     “Newt! You made it.” Jacob yelled, pulling his friend in for a hug. The striped-shirt guy hugged him back hesitantly. Jacob let go and looked back to his girlfriend, “Queenie, Tina this is Newt Scamander.” He looked back to Newt, “Newt this is my girlfriend Queenie Goldstein and her sister Tina.” 

     “Pleasure to meet you,” Newt said, holding his hand out to shake theirs. 

     The accent threw the two sisters off a bit. “You’re English?” Queenie mused. 

     “Yes, I am,” Newt answered, seemingly uncomfortable. Jacob could sense this and jumped in. “I met him back in University when I studied abroad.” He explained, “Although I don’t know if I did all that much studying, right Newt?” Jacob laughed as a small smile spread across Newt’s face. 

     “And what brings you to New York, Mr. Scamander?” Tina asked, her curiosity peaked. 

     He was caught off guard by the question. “Oh umm. I work for a non-profit animal rescue organization in London. We were invited to a lecture at Carnegie Hall on animal welfare.” 

     Tina was somehow both skeptical of this man, yet intrigued. He seemed a little too good to be true. She couldn’t quite decide how she felt about him. 

     Breaking Tina from her thoughts, a couple pushed past them in an attempt to get some punch. This caused Newt to step forward towards Tina, crowding her personal space a bit. “Oh, that’s a cute couple costume. A cop and a robber. Why couldn’t we have done that Robbie?” The girl whined, clearly not happy with their choice of Adam and Eve. 

     Now that Tina could get a good look at Newt’s costume she saw it. He was definitely dressed as an old-timey, cartoon-like robber. 

     “Oh no. No. We’re not a couple.” Tina tried to explain. But the couple had already walked away, punch in hand, no longer concerned with the conversation. 

     Tina looked over to see Queenie and Jacob trying to hide their laughter. Tina rolled her eyes. Newt just looked confused and uncomfortable. 

     “You have to admit, Tina. It does look like you guys planned it.” Queenie said, holding back giggles. 

     Tina let out a sigh. She was annoyed. Annoyed that she was at this party. Annoyed that there wasn’t any decent alcohol around. And especially annoyed that some random guy she just met decided to dress up as a robber and now they were gonna be mistaken as a couple for the rest of the night. 

     In an attempt to give Tina some space Queenie pulled Jacob to the living room to dance. Tina took another drink of punch as she leaned against the counter. 

     Newt scratched the back of his neck, “I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable.” 

     “No. No, it’s not your fault.” Tina played with the rim of her cup. “I’m not a big party person. I only really came ‘cause my sister begged me.” She looked up at him as he leaned against the counter next to her. 

     “I guess we’re in the same boat then.” He smiled. Tina gave him a look of confusion, urging him to explain. “I don’t really go to parties either, but it’s been a couple years since I’ve seen Jacob. I thought it would be nice to stop by.” Tina nodded in understanding. 

     Newt moved to grab a cup from the kitchen island. “So do you recommend the punch?” 

     “If you enjoy the taste of rubbing alcohol mixed with Hawaiian punch then I say go for it.” Tina laughed. 

     “Beer it is then.” Newt chuckled lightly as he grabbed the bottle opener off the counter. 

     “So, you rescue animals?” Tina said prompting him to elaborate. 

     “Yes. We work with other organizations to save animals in captivity, most of which who are used for entertainment purposes, and we rehabilitate them until they are ready to go live with others of their kind. Normally at a wildlife preservation or a sanctuary.” 

     Tina felt a surge of butterflies in her stomach. Something about this guy just made her heart flutter. “That’s really admirable of you.”

     He smiled awkwardly and looked down at his shoes. “I want to help them. These creatures don’t have a voice of their own so we need to be their voices.” He explained. There was a sparkle in his eye. Tina could tell he was passionate about what he did. He truly cared for these animals. 

     “What do you do then?” He asked. 

     Tina bit her lip, trying to come up with a way to make the truth not sound so awful. “I actually just lost my job.” She looked down at her shoes, ashamed of herself. 

     Newt’s eyes widened in surprise, and that only made her feel even more anxious than before. She quickly tried to explain, “I was the Head of Marketing for a popular media company. I really enjoyed it don’t get me wrong, but one day I found out that the company had been involved in making some highly illegal videos. I couldn’t keep my mouth shut about it. The FBI got involved. It was a huge scandal. Everybody was fired and the head of the company went to prison.”

     There was an anxious silence as Newt tried to figure out what he would say next. Tina bit her lip. Newt looked down at his black converse, avoiding eye contact, “It says a lot about you that you’re willing to lose your job for what you believe is right.”

     Tina’s cheeks burned. A mixture of embarrassment and alcohol coursing through her veins. There was also something else though. She was beginning to like this guy. The thought made her heart jump and she took another swig of her punch. 

     The sounds of people cheering from the living room broke their conversation. Tina and Newt looked over to see Jacob and Queenie playing a drinking game. Their hands went up with joy as their ping pong ball dropped into one of their opponent’s cups. 

     “Drink up Abernathy!” Jacob yelled. Queenie giggled next to him, their faces both red from alcohol. 

     Newt looked back to Tina. “Would you like to go somewhere quieter? It’s getting a bit crowded in here.” 

     Normally Tina would reject a pick-up line like that in a heartbeat. But something told her that he didn’t mean it as a pick-up line; he genuinely was just looking for some quiet.  

     “Yeah.” She smiled looking into his green eyes, “Why don’t we go upstairs?”

.     .     .     .     .

     Newt and Tina were sitting on the edge of the bed in Jacob’s guest room, doubled over in laughter. The only source of light was a lamp on the nightstand, giving the room a subtle glow.

     “You’re telling me, that you and Jacob were  _ arrested _ because you tried to save some fish from a carnival game?” Tears were streaming down Tina’s face as she tried to reign in her laughter. 

     The frivolity of it all was not lost on Newt. “ _ Almost _ arrested,” He corrected, “And it wasn’t because I stole the fish. It was because the carnival workers decided to pick a fight with us afterward.” 

     That ignited another round of giggling for Tina, “That’s not any better!”  Tina managed to finally catch her breath and the laughter soon subsided, leaving her face a bit flushed.

     The lamp cast a warm, orangish glow over the room, and Newt’s heart began to beat against his chest when he saw the way the light illuminated Tina’s face. She looked gorgeous.

     “So did you guys win?”

     Newt was too busy watching her lips move to actually comprehend what she had said. He quickly brought himself back to reality. “Sorry?”

     “Did you guys win? The fight with the carnival workers?” She repeated. 

     “Oh. Um no. We didn’t,” He let out a small chuckle, “Jacob did get a good punch in though. Then I proceeded to grab him by the collar and got us out of there.” 

     Somehow over the course of their conversation, they had moved close enough for their knees to touch. He hadn’t realized it until just then but Newt could see the shadows that Tina’s eyelashes cast over her face. 

     The energy between the two of them was electric. Tina could see that Newt was fiddling with his hands, a sure sign that his nerves were just as on edge as hers were. She decided to do something brave. 

     “Do you have a girlfriend Newt?” She whispered, her eyes bright as they stared into his. 

     He swallowed, “No. I don’t.” He leaned in closer to her.

     Tina set her hand on his knee, “How would you feel if I kissed you then?” 

     “I’d like that.” Newt’s hand instinctively went to her waist. One of Tina’s hands settled on his chest while the other moved from his knee to rest on his shoulder.  Their eyes closed as their lips met. The kiss was sweet and slow at first as if they were moving through honey. Soon though the energy sparked between them and it was like they couldn’t get enough of each other. 

     Tina’s hands crawled up to toy with his copper curls. Newt’s hands tightened on her waist as he dragged her onto his lap. A moan escaped Tina’s lips and this only fanned the flames for them. Newt kissed down her neck to her collarbone and began to work on the sensitive skin there, giving Tina a row of hickeys that looked like a cluster of tiny, violet butterflies flying up her neck. 

     She pulled Newt back up to her lips and explored his mouth with her tongue. She then crawled off of his lap and moved back to collapse on the pillows. Newt followed, not wanting to take his lips off hers even for a second. 

     Her short black hair fanned out onto the pillow behind her. Newt moved his hand up to cradle her neck. It was like all of their senses were set to overdrive, and every nerve was on fire. 

     Neither of them had ever felt this way. 

.     .     .     .     .

     Queenie pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders as she and Tina walked to the cab that was waiting for them. “So what were you and Mr. English guy up to?” Queenie asked with a mischievous grin, “I saw you guys go upstairs.” 

     Tina rolled her eyes, but she was unable to hide the smile she wore. “First of all, his name is Newt. And second of all, nothing happened, we just talked.” Tina opened the back door and crawled in. 

     Queenie paused. She wasn’t buying it. “ _ Just talked _ . You expect me to believe that?” She pushed Tina over to the furthest seat in and flopped down. “You mean nothing happened at all?” She asked with concern. 

     “Liberty and South End please.” The cab driver punched in the crossroads into his phone and drove off. Tina turned her attention back to Queenie, a rosy blush now colored her cheeks, “Okay, there may have been  _ a _ kiss.”

     Queenie grinned so wide Tina thought she might hurt her cheeks. “I knew it! You can’t hide anything from me.” She turned to look out the window, satisfied with Tina’s answer.

     Tina tried to hold in her giggles. She didn’t have to tell Queenie  _ all  _ the dirty details. 


	9. the city of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina go back to Paris to create new memories. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you, as always, to my wonderful beta Sunny (SunMagic264) for all of the help. :)

     It had been a lovely night. 

     Despite the fact that Paris held some upsetting memories for the two of them, Newt and Tina were happy to be back in this enchanting city. 

     Although it had technically been a ‘business’ trip—Dumbledore had called a meeting at Flamel’s house earlier that day—they weren’t against taking a night to themselves. 

     Overhearing the plan-making between the two lovers, Dumbledore interrupted, eager to imprint his knowledge of French cuisine on them. “If I could recommend La Surface Ondulée. The scallops are divine.” And that was all it took for them to say their goodbyes and disapparate to an unlit street not far from the restaurant.

     Tina had felt slightly underdressed when they first arrived, so she snuck into the ladies room and transfigured her normal attire of dark slacks and a thin, white blouse, into a glittering form-fitted silk piece. 

     Not thirty minutes later they were seated across from each other at a tiny round table covered with a pristine white cloth. Their glasses were filled with a dry, red wine which Tina enjoyed greatly. Per Dumbledore’s recommendation, they both ordered the scallops. Neither one of them was disappointed. 

     After they finished their indulgent meal, they agreed to take a moonlit walk on the banks of the River Seine. Newt helped Tina into her coat and she pulled it tighter around her body as they stepped out into the cool Parisian night. 

     Newt’s hand slipped into hers without a second thought. Things had become so much easier between them; no more misunderstandings, no more missed opportunities. They were finally on the same page, and it had been this way for over a year now. Tina thanked her lucky stars for that. 

     The water of the Seine was dark, almost pitch black. It reminded Newt of Tina’s eyes, and how he had tried to describe them to her all those months ago. If he had gotten the chance to see the Seine back then maybe he could’ve described them better. Then again, Tina had never protested to being compared to a salamander. 

     Tina looked over the water with wonder, “Isn’t it breathtaking?”

     His eyes were on Tina, “Yes.” His voice was a hoarse whisper. Her cheeks turned crimson as she realized what he was really saying. They lapsed into a welcome silence as they walked along. The sounds of the water beating against the concrete filled the quiet. 

     “Tina?” Newt looked over to her, “I wanted to tell you--this past year with you has been nothing short of spectacular.” They slowed to a stop.

     A rosy blush settled onto Tina’s face. “It’s really been wonderful, hasn’t it?” 

     Newt smiled, “And I feel so lucky to have met you. If you hadn’t tried to arrest me all those years ago who knows where I’d be now.” The two of them giggled, remembering that day fondly.

     “I’m so in love with you, Newt.” She brushed her fingers against his cheekbone. Their eyes met, and she could see that his were getting watery; likely mirroring her own. 

     “I’m in love with you too, Tina.”

     Her heart fluttered in her chest and it felt like she was weightless for a second. It wasn’t the first time he said it, but her heart still reacted as if it was.  

     Newt leaned down slightly. Tina closed her eyes and rose up to meet him. Their lips connected softly. As they kissed, Newt wrapped his arms around her waist. Before things could get too heavy though Tina pulled away with a flourish. “What’s that sound?” There was a tiny, high pitched call coming from the river. 

     Newt’s shoulders slumped slightly as Tina broke their embrace to examine what the noise was. She kneeled down next to the river to inspect what looked like a small nest of twigs and driftwood floating along the edge of the water, catching it with her hand.

     “Newt it’s a dugbog!” Her bright eyes connected with his. Newt’s interest peaked. “ I thought they normally lived in marshes? What do you think this guy’s doing in the Seine?” 

     Newt kneeled next to her, “He might have gotten lost. There are quite a few waterways that connect to this river. He’s probably made quite the journey.”

     “I think he might be stuck.” Tina mused eyeing the intertwining mess of twigs around him. She leaned down close and broke apart the nest, freeing the dugbog. “There you go, little guy. I hope you make it back home.” She stood up and dusted off the dirt from her clothes. 

     Newt watched Tina with admiration in his eyes as he stood up to meet her. She was remarkable. Over the past few years, she had truly learned to care for not only his creatures but the wellbeing of magical beasts in general. 

     It was overwhelming how much love he felt for Tina at that moment. 

     Tina was unsure why he was looking at her with such adoration, and she tilted her head in wonder, “Newt?” 

     A cool breeze drifted around them as Newt inhaled deeply. With courage running through his veins he held her eyes with his. 

     “Tina, will you marry me?” 

     As the weight of the question sank in, Tina’s eyes grew wide. A wave of anxiety crashed into Newt’s body like a wave. Before she could respond he began fumbling with his coat pocket, pulling the most exquisite ring Tina had ever seen out of the slate, gray fabric. 

     The words came pouring out of his mouth. “I’ve been carrying it with me for weeks now trying to wait for the perfect moment to ask you. Tina, you’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met and I—I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. If you’ll have me of cour–.” 

     “Yes.” Tina cut him off with a whisper. Her eyes were watery with tears threatening to spill, “Yes, I’ll marry you Newt.” A wide grin spread across her cheeks.

     Newt let out the breath he had been holding in. Both of them gave a relieved laugh. “You’ve made me the happiest man alive, Tina Goldstein.” 

     Joyful tears streamed down her face and she let out another laugh. Tina held out her left hand and Newt slowly slipped the ring onto her finger. It truly was exquisite. The ring consisted of a thin, simple gold band with a deep, blue opal cut in a hexagonal shape resting on top. Her tearful eyes looked up to meet Newt’s. She smiled as she spoke, “I think we might just be the happiest  _ couple _ alive then.” 

     Without hesitation, Tina wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Circling his arms around her, Newt pulled Tina in closer. Unlike their earlier embrace, this kiss was filled with passion and unbridled joy. 

     The world around them may have been cold and bleak, but their future was filled with the promise of happiness; a life spent in the arms of the one they love. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the restaurant, La Surface Ondulée, means "rippled surface. Like a river. And can mean romantic things like knowing you love someone but it doesn’t quite make it to the surface, just makes ripples." Special thank you to Treagus for translating.


	10. a strawberry cake with blue frosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina tries to bake a cake. Based off of a prompt I found on tumblr; "Is it supposed to look like that?" "Are you sure?" 
> 
> Thank you to Sunny and Allison for being my betas on this one and also Allison thank you for letting me steal your names for Queenie's kids lol.

     “Is it supposed to look like that?” Newt wondered, staring down at the misshapen lump of pink cake and blue frosting. 

     Tina’s eyes were practically spinning as she wiped the sweat from her brow, leaving a streak of flour behind. “No. Newt. It’s not supposed to look like that.” She let out an annoyed sigh. “It was supposed to be a birthday cake for Tony and Audrey.” 

     “Why isn’t Jacob baking it?” 

     Tina glared at him. “Because I can bake a cake, Newt!” 

     Newt paused and looked back down at the bits of cake and melted frosting on the counter. “...Are you sure?” 

     The silver spatula Tina was holding clattered onto the counter as she released it. “You know what. Whatever. I can’t bake a cake. That’s fine.” Tina dusted the flour off her pants and stormed out of the kitchen, flicking her wand with a flourish before she went. 

     Newt watched as the mess in front of him turned itself into a beautiful layered strawberry cake and the spatula floated above, delicately spreading the frosting.

.    .     .     .

     The sound of Tina’s soft voice drifted from the menagerie into the sitting room. Newt was working at his desk, editing his newest book. He checked his watch and decided that he had given her enough space. 

     “Tina?” Newt called from the top of the stairs.

     “I’m with Dougal.” She responded. Newt took that as an invitation to find her and ascended down the steps. 

     The scene that played out in front of him made his heart skip a beat. Dougal was holding her hand, showing her around his little home. Perched on Tina’s shoulder was one of the nifflers, Einstein, playing with her earring. 

     Dougal let go of her hand once he spotted Newt. Tina looked up at him, feeling slightly embarrassed for the scene she made earlier. Reaching up to grab Einstein she walked him back over to his habitat and deposited him into the shiny nest with the rest of the nifflers. 

     Newt followed behind. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

     Tina stopped and released the sigh she was holding in, “I just wanted to bake a simple cake the no-maj way. Just to prove to myself that I could.” 

     “Why is this so important to you?” 

     “Because Newt. Jacob bakes with Tony and Audrey all the time,” Tina paused, a single tear rolling down her cheek, “And Queenie is such a wonderful mother to her children. I’m just...I’m nervous that I can’t do that for  _ our _ children.” 

     “Oh Tina,” Newt whispered. His hand lightly grasped hers and moved her to sit on one of the steps. He settled next to her and wiped a tear from her cheek. “Whether you can bake a cake or not isn’t a good measure of how good of a mum you’ll be. You’re going to be a good mother because you’re caring, and affectionate. And you’re so selfless, Tina. I have no doubt that our child is going to grow up in a loving home, with parents that will cherish and protect them no matter what.” 

     A warm smile spread across Tina’s face. “You’re right, Newt. They’re going to grow up with parents that truly love them.” There was a sparkle in her eye as she stared into Newt’s, a giggle escaped her lips and she tried to contain the bubbling happiness she felt within her. 

     “I love you, Tina.” 

     “I love you too, Newt.” Tina placed her hand delicately on Newt’s cheek, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Their lips met with a budding desire. Newt pulled back and smiled. He then looked down at Tina’s midsection. “And I love  _ you _ , little one.” 

     Tina gave a giggle as she touched the small bump through her flowing white blouse. The fact that she was growing a life inside of her was not lost on her. However, the panic she had been feeling over the past couple days began to subside just the slightest. Her mind was at ease knowing that their child was going to grow up with two parents that loved each other, and them, very much. 

  
  



	11. a moment of tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina watch the sunset.
> 
> I would suggest listening to "Newt Says Goodbye To Tina" while reading this. It just fits the mood I was going for so well. :)

     The sound of creaking steps alerted Newt to the presence of another. The door of his shed opened to reveal Tina. “Newt? What are you doing down here?” 

     The setting sun in one of the creature’s habitats cast a golden shimmer around the rest of the case. Newt stood in awe as he watched two nundu cubs wrestle in the tall grass, their mother watching from a few steps away. 

     “Just observing.” He responded, a content smile on his lips.  Tina placed her hand into his, and watched the scene before them. She paused a moment, noticing how the drooping sunlight emphasized his freckles. 

     Her voice was calm. “We should probably get going. We’re supposed to meet Dumbledore soon.” She moved to walk towards the shed, but Newt stopped her, still holding onto her hand. “Wait.” Tina turned around with a questioning look on her face. 

     “I just want to stay here a little while and watch the sunset with you. Just for a bit.”

     Tina looked at him with an adoring smile and moved towards him to kiss his cheek. 

     There was an overwhelming sense of calm that washed over them; a moment of tranquility in an otherwise cruel world. 

  
  



	12. heartbreak in mid december

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina ice-skating in New York (post fbawtft)

     There were plenty of things Newt Scamander considered himself to be ‘pretty decent’ at. Besides Magizoology, Newt was also a wonderful writer and an impressive ballroom dancer. He took pride in his ability to make a proper cup of tea, and his sketching abilities were above sub-par. 

     However, as Newt stared out at the moonlight reflecting off of the frozen pond in Central Park, he couldn’t help but wish he was just a little bit better at ice skating. 

     “You just put one foot in front of the other.” Tina stepped from the snow onto the solid ice, “Like this.” She lazily spun in a circle, stopping in front of the snow bank where Newt stood. 

     He gave a nervous smile as he slowly deposited his skates onto the pond. Newt wobbled a bit but steadied himself. “It’s been a few years since I’ve done this.” He warned, arms held out above his waist for balance. 

     Tina gently placed one of her hands into Newt’s. She looked up at him, silently asking if it was okay. Newt stared back into her dark eyes, seeing a hint of something bright there. He reached for Tina’s other hand, and she smiled. 

     Tina slowly pulled Newt along with her as she skated backwards, “My parents used to take Queenie and I here all the time when we were little.” Tina released one of Newt’s hands and caught a stray snowflake on the tip of her gloved finger, watching as it melted. “I still come here sometimes; it helps me think.” 

     The edge of Tina’s long skirt floated over her skates, slightly billowing as she glided along the ice. 

     “I’ve only ever ice skated once. I was in Canada helping a wizard family with some  knarls a few years back. The children were ice skating and wanted to teach me how it’s done.” Newt wobbled a bit as they skated over a rough patch of ice, “As you can see I don’t remember much.” 

     Tina giggled and held onto Newt’s hands a little tighter. “I don’t mind helping you.” A sheepish grin spread across her lips. 

     Newt smiled back at her, feeling warm even in the cold night air. 

     The two of them circled around the pond, laughing as they told stories of their past; both trying their hardest to ignore the fact that Newt would be leaving in the morning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm always looking for constructive criticism so leave a comment below if there's anything in particular you feel I should work on. Thanks!


End file.
